


Hungry Sex

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Iris are hot for each other, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hickeys, Love, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, they missed each other SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Barry and Iris have sex when he gets out of jail.





	Hungry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ;)

Barry and Iris put off worrying about Devoe getting Ralph. They just wanted to spend time with each other. Ralph got Barry out of jail. That was the only time Iris actually liked him.

 

Iris is mostly the TOP in the relationship, but they switch occasionally. ;)

 

Barry runs Iris home to their loft. He carries Iris in their door bridal style.

 

Barry and Iris kiss, French kiss, and touch each other as they make their way to the upstairs bedroom. They take their shoes off. Iris throws Barry down on their bed and gets on top of him. Barry is smiling and giggling. Iris kisses him and then begins to pull off his pants and strip him of his boxers. Iris throws them to the floor. Barry pulls off his shirts. He’s now naked on the bed. She then starts sucking his dick and licking and sucking up the precum.

 

Whenever they had sex, Barry always had precum. Barry couldn’t help it. Iris always got him hot. Even as a teenager, Barry always masturbated to the thought of Iris. Barry had one sexy wife. ;)

 

Iris starts pulling off her top and bottom. Barry starts playing with her nipples and squeezing them and pinching them. Iris laughs and giggles. She loves whenever Barry does that. Barry then titty fucks Iris. He stares right into her face and eyes. Iris looks back up at him with lusty eyes. She tells him to go faster.

 

She then gets on top of him and starts kissing him. Iris’ breasts are in Barry’s face. She puts them there. He then starts motorboating her boobs and biting and kissing her nipples and breasts. Barry is usually gentle and sweet in bed, but he can be rough when he wants to be. ;)

 

He then puts two vibrating fingers inside her pussy. Iris moans out. He then pulls them out of her and licks his fingers. Tasting her. ;)

 

Iris then gets on top of her husband and starts riding his dick. Barry and Iris tell each other how much they missed making love and the physical contact. Barry phasing through the glass and touching Iris’ hand was not enough. It was something, but not enough.

 

She gives him neck kisses and hickeys and playfully scratches his chest and skin. Barry then flips Iris on her back and starts fucking her.

 

It’s his turn. ;)

 

Iris lifts one of her legs and puts it over Barry’s shoulder. Barry kisses her ankles and leg. Iris tells him to fuck her harder and faster.

 

Barry does. ;)

 

He then leans down near her and gives her cheek kisses, neck kisses, and whispers dirty and sweet things in her ears.

 

He gives her hickeys on her neck and bites her ears and playfully licks her ears. Iris loves it whenever Barry gets dirty. Barry is about to cum. He’s telling Iris he’s close. He pulls out his dick and cums all over her face and chest. Barry then gives her kisses all over her stomach and in the inside of her thighs. He playfully bites the inside of her thighs.

 

Iris doesn’t want Barry to cum in her mouth. She likes getting all the cum up with her hands and fingers and tasting them herself without Barry having to unload in her mouth. When they first started having sex, Iris told Barry not to do that with her.

 

Barry asks Iris if she’s okay and if the sex was okay. Iris said it was fucking amazing and hot and sexy.

 

Barry laughed as he saw all the cum on her and said it was shower time. They were both so sweaty. They both got up and walked towards the shower. Barry playfully slapped Iris’ butt. They didn’t notice Barry leaving a stain of cum on their bed sheets.

 

They were too busy missing each other and missing fucking each other to care.

 

They can always buy new bed sheets. XD :) ;)

 

XD


End file.
